Unwelcomed Suprise
by ForeverNever-13
Summary: What would you do when you find yourself in a world that's simillar and yet at the same time so different. The people aren't human but what else can they be? They aren't like us, so...what are they? -Hiatus-


Title:

**Unwelcomed Suprise**

Chapter:

**One: Unspoken Bond**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Vampire Knight or Charlie Bone.**

Summary:

**The Chairman of Cross Academy and the Headmaster of Bloors Academy decide to make an exchange program where the Night Class of Cross Academy will go to Bloors for the Gifted. So why not add Vampires into the mix of weird kids with strange abilities? That's not the only reason the Chairman allowed the Night Class to go to Bloors, he had gotten a strange message from Paton Yewbeam, an old friend, who had asked for help regarding his nephew, Charlie Bone. Paton needs help protecting Charlie from unknown forces, so the Chairman agrees to help by sending the Night Class along with Yuki. **

Author's Note:

**This is before Shizuka comes but after Zero sucks Yuki's blood. And takes place in Charlie Bone and the Beast.**

**Some of you may not know what Vampire Knight or Charlie Bone is, but they are both great, Charlie Bone is a series about kids of the Red King, (a king who has powers) who inherit the King's many powers. There are two sides, good and bad. There are decedents of the Red King who are evil and want to cause trouble and then there are the Red King's decedents who are good and try to stop those with evil intentions. Vampire Knight is an anime/manga about vampires who try to co-exist with humans. **

Pairings:

**There will be some pairings but the usual ones. **

**Vampire Knight Pairings:**

**Rima/Shiki, Kaname/Yuki/minor Zero, Ruka/Akatsuki**

**Charlie Bone Pairings:**

**Lysander/Lauren , Tancred/Tracy/Emma**

**Crossover Pairings:**

**Tancred/Rima, Olivia/Aidou**

**-**_**enjoy**_

**_

* * *

_**

I nodded my head in agreement. My old friend, Paton Yewbeam was standing in front of my desk. He had just asked me a favor, and I had agreed; why? The answer is simple; I was indebted to him so now we are even. Paton had asked if I could help protect his nephew from his wicked sisters and the school known as Bloors Academy. I had told him I would do my best and send my best students to help protect him no matter what. Paton looked at me with gleaming eyes and thanked me; I told him it wasn't a problem; now all I have to do is figure out how I'm going to tell the Night Class. I bided farewell to my old friend and he walked out. I decided to contact the Headmaster of Bloors Academy. I had dialed the number when a gruff voice answered,

"Hello, Bloors Academy,"

"Hello, my name is Chairman Kaien Cross from Cross Academy,"

"Oh yes I have heard of Cross Academy,"

"Yes I'm sure you have," I said in a business-like voice, losing all playfulness in it, "now I have a question to ask of you."

"Yes do ask,"

"Would you accept making an Exchange Program for my students?"

"We don't usually do things like this,"

"Yes and I understand your school is made for students who had abilities, am I correct?"

"Yes you are,"

"Well the students I want to participate in this Exchange Program have these "abilities"."

"Then I accept the Exchange Program."

"I'm very glad you did, now when does your school start?"

"You can send the students tomorrow."

"Great, thank you Headmaster."

I hung up the phone and decided to call Kaname in. There was s light knock on the door, and then the door opened. I smiled at Kaname and gestured towards a chair for him to sit on. But like usual he just stood there. I sighed, hoping he would take my request, oh such a sad moment.

"Welcome Kaname-kun! I would like the Night Class to participate in an Exchange Program with another school! Isn't it great Kaname-kun?"

"Why are we participating in an Exchange Program? You wouldn't have asked my opinion unless there was something of importance to it."

"Straight to the point I see; the reason you guys are going to that school is to protect someone there. These students there aren't human exactly. They are but they have abilities. Here is a packet explaining everything; you will be leaving tomorrow for it. There will be cars parked to pick you up unless you want your own drivers to drive you there. Please explain this to the other Night Students."

"I will."

I walked out of the Chairman's room. I wonder why he would want us to protect one student; but it intrigues me how mere humans have abilities. They shouldn't since they are human. I look down at the packet in my hand; I flipped it open and read. As I walk through the main doors of the Moon Dorm everyone looks at me. I guess everyone was waiting until I returned since it wasn't normal that the Chairman asks to see me. I stop in front of everyone and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention,

"We will be participating in an Exchange Program. The Night Students that will be participating will be: Kain, Aidou, Rima, Shiki, Ruka, Seiren, Ichijo, and myself."

"What is our objective?" Ichijo asked.

"We will be protecting a student named Charlie Bone. We will be going there to investigate these students that have powers similar to some of ours. The one's that do have power are:Manfred Bloor-hypnotist, Charlie Bone-picture traveler, Idith and Inez Branko-Telekinetic twins, Dagbert Endless-ocean controller, Dorcas Loom-bewitch clothes, Asa Pike-shape shift into a beast, Billy Raven-animal communicator, Lysander Sage-call upon spirit ancestors, Gabriel Silk-can feel emotions from clothes, Joshua Tilpin-magnetic and can draw you in, Emma Tolly-change into a bird and fly, Tancred Torsson-storm bringer, Olivia Vertigo-illusionist."

"When do we leave?" Kain piped in.

"Tomorrow morning."

"So early?" Aidou whined.

* * *

Kaname told us to go pack for a whole year and get a good sleep and wake up early in the morning. I walked beside Shiki up to my room. I looked around the room in search for my suitcase. I found it in my closet and began to pack everything. My roommate and friend, Ruka, came in and dragged her suitcase out from under her bed. She packed everything she needed to. We were finally done when she said, "I wonder why all of us have to go?" I just shrugged and told her we should go to bed, she nodded and climbed into her bed. I yawned and threw my night clothes on. I climbed into my own bed and pulled the covers to my neck. I turned the light off and closed my eyes.

The sun woke me up, _stupid sun, I despise you dearly, _I thought. I rubbed my eyes until they would stay open. I slowly walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I undressed and got in. I washed my hair and body and then just stood there. Hoping the water would wake me up. I finally turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out of the bathroom. I picked up the outfit I had left out and dressed myself. I had on a black skirt and a red shirt with silver writing. Shiki got me the shirt for a present. I combed my hair out and put them in the usual pigtails. I walked out not bothering to wait for Ruka, who was currently in the shower, and walked down the stairs where I saw everyone there except Ruka, Kain, and Aidou. I walked down the stairs and sat next to Shiki who gave me a half smirk.

I couldn't believe we were going to a new school! It was really exciting to think that humans could have powers. My roommate and cousin, Akatsuki, told me not to act up but do I every listen to him? Only when he gets real scary! I hadn't packed everything I had wanted so I decided to leave the rest in the morning. It wasn't my smartest idea ever. Kain was nice enough to stay and help me. It took us longer than I had expected; which earned me a glare and a shake of the head from Kain. We headed out the door and towards the stairs when we meet Ruka. We both said hi and walked down the stairs to where everyone was waiting for us. I wonder where Bloors Academy was; I guess I'm going to find out. My driver took my suitcase and headed out the door. I guess we're going to drive there. But shouldn't the school be farther away? Kaname interrupted my thoughts when he told us we could go. The doors opened and the sunlight filtered in. I shielded my eyes from the wicked sun and headed out the door. A piercing scream reached my ears; I turned only to see fan girls. How can they scream like that this early in the morning? That's just ridiculous. I didn't even have enough energy to acknowledge their presence. We kept walking until we had gotten to our cars. Kain, Ruka, Seiren, Ichijo and I got in one car while Rima, Shiki, Kaname and _Yuki _got in the other. Why is Yuki here? I'm not saying that it's a bad thing but why is she here?

* * *

_One car ride, boat ride, and another car ride later._

The Night Students had finally arrived at Bloors Academy. Their cars pulled up by the doors of Bloors Academy. The drivers got out opening the doors; and the Night Students filed out of their own cars. Kaname knocked on the doors, and they suddenly opened. The nine of them entered the double doors into the Academy. They saw two grand stairs leading up and two hallways leading away from the room they were in. A well-fit man came out and greeted them, the Night Students assumed this was the Headmaster, and following behind that man was_ something_ in wheelchair. It had a coat stretched over its lap, a skull face, and wisps of hair over the head. The vampires didn't know what to call that thing.

"Hello and welcome to Bloors Academy, I am Dr. Bloor and the Headmaster and this is Ezekiel Bloor."

"It's a pleasure to be here Dr. Bloor, I am Kaname Kuran." Kaname introduced.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo. And they are: Hanabusa Aidou, Kain Akatsuki, Rima Touya, Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen, Seiren, and Yuki Cross."

"Welcome, everyone I hope you enjoy the school! I will explain how your schedule will go. You will be sorted into three different parts of the school, Art, Music, and Drama."

"We were already sorted. All of us are in music."

"Wonderful! That will save us some time, now here are all of your schedules and this is the class you will start in. Then it is lunch, just ask Fidelio Gunn to help you."

"Thank you."

The vampires bowed in respect and headed towards their first class but the Headmaster yelled out to them. He gave them each a blue cape that stood for Music Department. Each of them put the blue cape on and headed to their class again. Each of them entered the Coatroom and headed towards their respective classes. Kaname and Yuki both headed towards the Piano class, Aidou and Seiren went to English class, Rima, Shiki, and Ichijo went to History class, and Akatsuki and Ruka went to Arithmetic class. When each of them entered the room, all the girls and boys gasped at how beautiful each of the new students were. Now everyone had something new to gossip at. Fidelio, who was in the class that Aidou and Seiren were in, gasped at how beautiful Seiren was and how handsome Aidou was; the same could be said for Emma who was also in that class. Olivia and Gabriel thought they were seeing things when Akatsuki and Ruka walked in until they heard a gasp from their teacher, and Tancred and Lysander saw the handsome Shiki and Ichijo and the beautiful Rima. Tancred saw Rima and his heart started to speed up and his stomach started to flip. He could also feel his cheeks getting red like every other guy in that class. Billy wondered if it was possible to be as handsome as Kaname. Poor, poor Charlie, the only one not to see the handsome and beautiful new students all because he ran into the Matron while running a little behind schedule; he would have made it to class on time if he hadn't been stopped by the Matron.

Rima knew this Exchange Program was going to be very boring, very boring indeed. When they entered the classroom you could practically hear them screaming in their head; their fan-like instincts controlling them. It was pathetic. Even the teacher just stood there in awe so Ichijo took matters into his own hands.

"Hello, my name is Takuma Ichijo and I come from Cross Academy in Japan; nice to meet you." The girls practically fainted.

"My name is Senri Shiki." The girls started to whisper about him being a super famous model. I guess we're famous over here too, great just great.

"I'm Rima Touya." Whispers followed close by and some excitedly hurried words from several boys.

The teacher finally got a hold of his cool and then stated, "These new students are in an Exchange Program to see how our Academy is ran and they come from Cross Academy where they are in the Night Classes because they are the highest ranking grade average point. Give them a warm welcome!" The whole room bursted into a round of applause. Once the room quieted down, the teacher told us where to sit. Ichijo ended up sitting by a guy named Lysander Sage, I was told to sit by someone named Tancred Torsson and Shiki sat next to me. Shiki and I always sat next to each other, it was like people could notice a connection between us and arranged us to sit next to each other. It was like an unspoken bond, we wouldn't tell you we had one, but you just knew. The lesson had begun about a revolutionary war or something along those lines. So pretty much it was a boring lesson, it was like he was trying to make every student go to sleep. I snaked my hand into my bag and got out a chocolate pocky. I took out two, one for myself and one for Shiki. I gave Shiki his and I eat mine; and it seemed like no one noticed. Shiki half-smiled at me and I nodded back to him.

I had seen that the new girl, Rima, and stuck her hand down in her bag. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and saw that she took out two stick-shaped things and gave one to the guy beside her, Senri, and he smiled, if you could call it that, and she nodded. They both eat the stick-shaped thing. _They seem pretty close, well they could be since they both go to the same school,_ I was pulled out of my thought when the teacher called on me to give the answer, I wasn't paying attention so I took the safest way out,

"I'm sorry will you repeat the question?"

"Yes I will Mr. Torsson but next time please listen, the question is when did War World I start?"

"It started July 7, 1718?" I said more like a question then an answer.

"You are wrong Mr. Torsson, close but wrong. How about one of the new students, Ms. Touya when did War World I start?"

"It started on July 28, 1918."

"You are correct. War World I was declared a war among-"

For the rest of class I couldn't help but stare at Rima out of the corner of my eye. I knew she wasn't paying attention to the lesson so how did she know the answer? It wasn't like War World I was common knowledge it just wasn't something that was as simple as 'when did Columbus discover America?' no it wasn't like that. Maybe she's just smart; or something like that. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that was openly starring at her until the guy next to her said something to me, "do you plan on starring at her for the rest of the class?" I could feel heat coming to my face and I shook my head no; I could hear Lysander chuckle quietly. I made a mental note to kill him later.

* * *

I was really getting mad at how every guy in this class was starring at Rima. The guy beside her, Tanred, Tanner, or something like that, was just sitting there, starring at her. I decided to do something, I leaned across Rima's desk and whispered to him, "Do you plan on starring at her for the rest of the class?" He violently shook his head no and looked away. I'm glad at least one guy in this class isn't starring at her, Lysander, I remembered he was the one that could summon his spirit ancestor. Finally the bell rang signaling for class to be over. Rima, Ichijo, and I got up and headed for the door before any fans swamped us, and I know that they wanted to. We headed to the coat room and meet up with Seiren, Aidou, Ruka, Akatsuki, Kaname, and Yuki. It looked like they all had the same experience we had except for Kaname and Yuki. They should consider them lucky. We all headed out the door and towards the lunch room. As we were walking towards the lunch room or whatever, all the students stopped and starred at us. I moved closer to Rima, glaring at any guy that dared to look at her. It seemed like Ichijo and Kaname were talking about something and Akatsuki was scolding Aidou for doing something wrong. Rima was telling me something when someone with long black hair came up to us. He glared at all of us and then said,

"You must be the new students, well you should know the rules! No talking in the hall!"

"And who are you?" Aidou asked defensively.

"I'm Manfred Bloor. Who are you."

"Like you said we're the new students. You should keep a record shouldn't you?" Kaname told him coolly.

"Watch it, new kid, or else you'll end up regretting it." Manfred sneered.

"Are you threatening Kaname-sama?"

"Yes I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to-"

"Stop Aidou." Akatsuki said looking up at Kaname.

"We're sorry for any disturbance, we'll be going."

"Fine but don't ever talk in the hall again."

Manfred walked away talking to himself about 'stupid new kids' and 'never knowing'. The nine new students walked to their respective cafeterias. All the students became quiet and watched the new students get their lunch and sit down. The vampires were talking about how their class have been and how much people had starred at them. The rest just drifted to different random things.

* * *

_**4 Hours Later**_

Dinner had come and gone. Now the young vampires we're about to leave the room until some called for them, to be precise, it was Dr. Bloor. The students turned their heads and listened to what he had to say, "You will be staying and going to the King's Room, just follow Charlie Bone there." As he said that Charlie Bone was getting up from the other end of the table. He waved at them and took off. The students followed after him and into a room that had a circle table and a picture of someone with a gold crown and a red cloak. There were eleven students sitting around the table, not counting Charlie, and it looked like there weren't enough chairs until nine more appeared. The young vampires shook the feeling off and sat down. Kaname next to Idith, or was it Inez, Yuki next to him, Aidou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Seiren, Ichijo, Shiki, and then Rima next to Lysander. Manfred was glaring at every one of them.

"Please introduce yourself and your powers."

"My name is Kaname Kuran and I can break things." Many gasps were heard around the table.

"My name is Yuki Cross and I can shock people." *With Artemis/she is still a human*

"My name is Hanabusa Aidou and I can make people bleed."

"My name is Kain Akatsuki and I can make people fall asleep."

"My name is Ruka and I can control things."

"My name is Seiren and I am strong."

"My name is Takuma Ichijo and I am good with a sword!"

"Senri Shiki and I can control blood."

"Rima Touya and I'm super fast."

What they said weren't complete lies; they made the information about their powers vaguer. Besides, what kind of vampire would just give out information like that? Kaname had explained to each of them not to give out their 'abilities' not until they know they can trust them. Looking around the table, the vampires could tell that there were two distinctive groups. On one side of the table there was: Manfred, Idith, Inez, Joshua, Dorcas, and Dagbert; on the other side was: Charlie, Billy, Emma, Gabriel, Lysander, and Tancred. Some of the kids sent glares and nasty smirks to each other from across the table. Apparently Manfred was in charge because in a firm voice he only told Charlie and his group to stop and get back to their homework. He had this aura around them that made each one of the students listen to him.

I pondered each of the new student's powers. They seemed like they were telling the truth but at the same time they were holding back on information. Maybe I should talk to them after the hour is over. I stared at each one of them out of the corner of my eye; one thing I noticed was that every one of those new students respected Kaname Kuran and everyone got defensive when you threatened or insulted him. Interesting, very interesting. Every one of those new students had a very distinctive aura around them except Yuki Cross. I looked at Kaname, he was calm and held himself together, Yuki seemed like she was a very positive person-yuck-and wanted everyone to be happy-again, yuck-, Hanabusa Aidou looked like he could be very dangerous but he looks like he can be as troublesome as Charlie, but he doesn't look anywhere near dangerous as his cousin-Kain Akatsuki who kept quiet and looked over Hanabusa's actions, Ruka looked beautiful but deadly and the thought of her being able to control things-interesting, Seiren looks like she could be a fierce opponent, Takuma Ichijo looked like an optimistic person-yuck, again-and could be proven to be a threat, Senri Shiki looked like he was bored and couldn't care less, I wonder how he can control blood-he too might be a hard opponent and should be looked over, and then there was Rima Touya that looked like she was so fragile and could be broken with one single touch. Perfect, she could be the one out of all of them that I could get to the fastest. She was a perfect target for my brilliant plan.

* * *

Manfred smirked at his own idea that he had came up with just a few minutes ago. He looked at Rima with a very evil smile plastered across his face. No one had noticed it-except for Shiki and Tancred-but they just kept quiet. Shiki scooted closer to Rima trying to keep her safe. The fast movement didn't go unnoticed. Manfred had seen Shiki get closer to Rima as if trying to protect her. He made another mental note: _Senri Shiki and Rima Touya are close_ he knew this was a crucial factor to be played. He quickly told everyone to get back to work and looked down at his own work. The rest of the time went by quicker than usual; maybe it's because everyone's minds were focused on the new students and trying to guess at their history. It was quiet a mystery to everyone. As soon as the clock reached eight, everyone got up and quickly left; not wanting to be the last one out and have to face Manfred. Manfred cleared his throat and diverted his attention to the vampires,

"If you don't mind, will you stay back." It was more of a command than a question.

"We wouldn't mind at all," Ichijo answered back, "as long as it's okay with Kaname-sama"

"No I don't mind." Kaname said.

"I would like to discuss some things with you." Manfred sneered.

"Yes?" Aidou replied sharply.

"What you said about your powers, is it true?"

"Of course they are true, why would we lie when we have nothing to gain from it?" Kaname replied coolly.

"It just seemed like you were holding back information; that's all, you can go back but I need to talk to Rima Touya for a little while."

"Why would you need to talk to Rima?" Ruka asked a little over-protective.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions one-by-one, if that's okay with you, since I am the Prefect."

"I don't mind, you guys can go." Rima replied softly but everyone heard.

Kaname nodded and everyone started to slowly walk out; Shiki looked at Rima with a spark in his eyes, telling Rima that he would be outside the door just in case. Rima gave a small smile back to Shiki. Shiki nodded and left along with Ichijo who was waiting for him. Rima turned around to face Manfred who had suddenly and quickly moved closer to Rima. Rima shocked a little-but she never showed it-just stood there, waiting for Manfred to say something. Finally Manfred sat down in a chair close to her and he gestured for her to sit beside of him. She quietly sat down and looked at him.

"Rima Touya, is your ability really speed?"

"Yes."

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me."

"Of course not." Manfred gasped because she wasn't there anymore, but behind him.

"I guess you weren't lying after all."

"Kaname told you we weren't lying; you should learn to trust people more often."

"Do you trust people?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you close to anyone in your group."

"Yes."

"Look into my eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I said to." He said a little too loud.

"That's hardly a reason." Rima countered.

"It is if you don't want a punishment!"

Rima sighed and looked into his black coal like eyes. He smirked and started to hypnotize Rima. Rima sat there looking at Manfred's eyes, nothing happening. She yawned and said, "Can I go, I'm tired." Manfred stood there gasping, _why isn't she hypnotized? Does my power not work on her-no! Don't be ridiculous, like she said it is getting late, maybe you're too tired. Yes, that's it! You're tired! _Manfred nodded his head and Rima walked out. Maybe she isn't as fragile as I thought. Manfred quickly got up and left right behind her. He needed to think of something, something but what? _Joshua. _His name rang a bell, he would get Joshua to attract the students and get them to work for us, like what he did with Tancred. Deciding to ask, or more like command, Joshua tomorrow he decided to head to his room to take a quick shower and get to bed.

* * *

I got up from my chair and headed towards the door. I don't really know why Manfred wanted me to look into his eyes; if you asked me it was plain creepy. I pushed the door open and saw Shiki standing there like he promised. I gave him a small smile and we started to walk down the hall together. I could tell Shiki was getting closer to me but I didn't care. I liked it like that, finally we made it to my dorm. I waved good-bye to Shiki and he gave me his famous half-smile that he saved just for me. I walked up the stairs and into the room. I saw my stuff on a bed next to a girl I recognized as Emma Tolly, the girl who could fly. I quietly took my stuff off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. On my wat to the bathroom I saw Ruka sitting on her bed next to a girl with blond hair and green eyes, Ruka was on the other side of the room, so across from where I slept. Yuki was talking to a girl who had _purple _hair and a sparkly night shirt and stripped pants. _Weird, _I kept on walking but stopping to wave at Ruka and Yuki. I finally got dressed and headed back down to my bed. The girl, Emma Tolly, turned and said hi. I said hi back.

"How do you like the school so far?"

"It's been a long day."

"Yeah, sorry, I heard that you had to stay back and talk with Manfred."

"Yeah."

"Whatever you do don't look in his eyes, he'll hypnotize you. I know myself that it isn't a great feeling."

"Have you been hypnotized?"

"Yes when I was a baby, but my friend Charlie found a way to save me. I owe him a lot."

"Who is Charlie Bone?"

"Oh he's a friend that is in the music department and he's endowed just like us. I could introduce to everyone that's friendly and aren't evil in any way."

"Oh are there groups here?"

"Between the endowed there are. Evil and good, it goes way back in history." And Emma began to explain the story of the Ten Children of the Red King.

Rima listened very closely to the story Emma was telling. Somehow during the night, Emma and Rima became friends. Very unexpected friendship. Emma told Rima everything about past adventures and even Rima told Emma about adventures the Night Class had, nothing about vampires of course, and before Rima could finish, a girl that slept on the other side of Emma came up to Rima and practically screamed,

"AHHHHHHHH! You're Rima Touya, the famous model! Will you please sign the magazine? PLEASE?"

"Sure." Rima took the magazine and signed it very quickly and gave it back hoping to tell the rest of the story but another girl came up.

"Will you sign mine?" After that one more and more girls came, even girls that weren't from this dorm.

Finally Rima had enough and told everyone that she was going to get some sleep. Everyone wined but Rima was already asleep-pretend asleep-and the girls went back to their beds, disappointed. Morning came quickly and Rima and Emma got up, trying not to wake any of the fan girls up and ran into Ruka, Yuki, and some other girl. Emma introduced her best friend, Olivia and the girls went to get dressed. After they got dressed they headed out to go to breakfast. They sat down and meet up with Charlie and the others. The vampires weren't there, probably trying to get as much sleep as possible. Emma introduced everyone to each other, getting red as she introduced Tancred to everyone. But Tancred seemed to be focused on one person only: Rima. After breakfast everyone agreed to meet up during break to hang out, even the vampires agreed to it, unwillingly of course. The bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class.

* * *

_Break Time_

Break time was here and every student rushed outside. In quiet a hurry; the vampires and the endowed meet up with each other like promised but there were more than before. Exactly six more endowed then planned. Ruka introduced everyone this time. Everyone exchanged a quick 'hi' and 'hello' to each other before the regular endowed told everyone about everything. Tancred was telling everyone how he could make snow, when a really pretty human blond came up and wrapped her arms around him and muttered something to him. He quickly got up and said a quick 'bye' before following after the mysterious girl. Finally Fidelio said the girl was Tancred's new girlfriend. The endowed just starred at Fidelio, some in surprise, others in anger. Eventually everyone got back to talking-especially Aidou-but their conversation was cut short when a loud cry was heard from the other side of the wall. Everyone got up and rushed to the wall in surprise and curiosity. Students put their ears to the wall hoping to hear something, it had worked until rocks were thrown into the wall and the students backed away. They turned their heads only to see-

* * *

I know, I should update my other story but I'm working on it…some inspiration would be great! Anyways I hope you enjoy this, already working on the next chapter! Read and Review, please! This took me two full days and I hope you enjoy it!

I thought about this and I'm going to make it a Rima story. All about Rima with occasional side pairings. Hope you keep reading and hopefully you like it!

-phoenix-death-13


End file.
